Until The Day Comes
by Stardust Terrastar
Summary: She'll just have to wait until that day comes, the day that she'll let go of him for her happiness. First one-shot, you might not like it but anyways, One sided Lucy x Natsu


A beautiful you blonde sat in front of a dinner table with lavish and extravagant dining utensils, her eyes happy and very much delighted, with a very big smile plastered on her face as she silently waited.

However, as seconds turns minutes and minutes turns into hours, the smile on her face gradually depletes. The happiness and joy in the eyes were slowly turning into a mark hesitance, longingness and pain. But she still sat there as the hands of the clock continued moving, silently feeling sorry for herself.

After a few more hours, the restaurant where she was turned darker and darker, until it was time to leave. She left, not even bothering to satisfy her hunger, feeling down, sorry, and betrayed as she walked through the dark streets of Magnolia.

She didn't know why, but suddenly, she had the urge to go into the town's park and decided o maybe visit it now, so that she can at least relax and fix her thoughts. Or in other words, give a quality time for herself.

"Come one Natsu! Stop it! You know I'm ticklish in that area!" she heard the squeal of a familiar person, uttering the name of...someone she knows.

"Well, I know that, that's why I'm doing this!" the boy replied, tickling the same spot once again, with an innocent yet obviously loving grin plastered on his face. The tone of his voice was mischievous but it was quite evident that he was having fun, and enjoying his company very much.

And of course, these facts didn't go unnoticed by our blonde, who, by the way, was shell shocked that she was petrified at what she saw, her body unmoving as if she was trapped by some magic spell, even if she wants it so badly to run away and NOT see this unwanted scene.

"Hey! I said stop it! GRRRR!" Lisanna said as she literally made the real sound of a tiger, using her Take Over Magic in doing so, and then transformed her hands into what seemed like those of a bird and started tickling Natsu's ears as she giggled with pure happiness.

"WHAT! NO FAIR!" Natsu said through his laughter as his neck was continuously being abused as Lisanna dominated their small tickle war. By this time, the both of them lying above the grassy lands of the park.

Lucy, however, was still standing there, still unnoticed by the two, with tears threatening to come down, her chest becoming so heavy that she was having a hard time breathing as she continuously witness the happiness, fun, and love the two were sharing, or in other words, the betrayal of the man he loves.

She ran away as soon as she felt her feet as fast as she can as tears, by now, creeping up to her eyes. She ran back to her house, not caring whatever is happening around her, with only the fresh images in her mind. Even if she bumped, or fall, she just ran with her head low.

After she opened the door to the house, without bothering to even lock it, she entered the bathroom and there, she locked up and there she started to cry, as she punched the wall causing her pain. As she slapped herself over and over again, as she pulled her own hair over and over again. She let all her feelings to go out, betrayal, sadness, mistrust, anger, humiliation, pain, sorrow, and suffering. She screamed at herself and then, after all those, she went and curl up on one of the side of the bathroom, crying.

Given the fact that the two of them are officially lovers after he accepted her confessions in that faithful and unforgettable night, she knows for a fact that he doesn't truly love her. But she, being her stupid self, can't just help to admit that fact, and continued pining over him, waiting for the right time that he may reciprocate her unending and unconditional love.

And she was just, well, very happy when he remembered their anniversary and invited her to dinner in one of the most exavagant restaurant in Magnolia, only to end up having a no show and with her finding out that he was with her...the girl who she knows that he truly loves. The girl who broke his heart about a hundred times after she dated a few guys like Bixlow and even Laxus.

The girl who made Natsu knock on Lucy's door only to cry on her lap for comfort wihout even knowing about it. Who else? Of course it was the beautiful, honest and innocent bestest best friend of Natsu, as Lucy would put it, Lisanna Strauss.

But still, she would wait. She will hold on. She will stay with him when he cries again, will be his best friend, lover, mother, sister, whatever he needed. And that is because she loves him, even if it drives her to insanity, even if it means to betray her spirits, she will do everything because she loves him.

Because she will never give up on her love, up until the day that Natsu will be the one to say to ger bluntly to stop. Then maybe, he will give him that wish...for her to finally let go.

But up until that day. Well, she won't, she'll just continue to love him.


End file.
